


Hotter than Hell

by spaceacefrehley



Series: It All Started with a Kiss [3]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Accidents, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Violence, more of a story honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacefrehley/pseuds/spaceacefrehley
Summary: With the second album in the works the band is closer than ever. Especially Paul, Peter, and Ace. The trio learn so much about each other. Paul learns more about Peter than he ever intended while him and Ace sort out their own issues.





	Hotter than Hell

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. just wanted to inform you that this part of the story has ace's car accident in it. if anyone has been in an accident i just wanted you to know that in advance. enjoy!

The band was starting to become very popular. So popular that they were told to create another album in just months after the release of their first.

Another album? They weren’t ready for another album! But as time went on they _became_ ready for that new album. As soon as August began they recorded the material they had. It wasn’t what all they wanted it to be, but they knew it fit in with their style and that the fans would love it.

The band was closer than ever. They had already released one album and now they were working on another. They all felt that rush, the high of going to the top. Although, they still couldn’t believe how far they had come. What started as fun was now being their everyday reality.

While all the members got along while together, it was a different story behind their backs. Particularly, Paul and Ace.

The two guitarists had taken their relationship to a whole new level earlier that year. They took the next step and couldn’t be more content with it. Paul was constantly ecstatic. He had everything he wanted: a band, groupies, friends, and _a boyfriend_. Sadly, this wasn’t the case anymore.

Ace had started drinking more. Now, he was mixing in pills with his alcohol. Paul felt as if he weren’t enough for the extraterrestrial. Even while they roomed together during the tour. Some nights Ace wouldn’t come back to their room. He’d be off in the chicken coop getting drunk with groupies and Peter. Other nights he would bring girls back and forget all about Paul.

Paul had thought that finally going all the way would bring them closer, but it looks as if it had pushed them apart. He was miserable.

Luckily, Gene had come to terms with their relationship. He still didn’t care much for Ace, but he was warming up to the idea that Paul loved him with all of his heart. Paul was content that Gene let the situation go and came to accept it.

During the last few months, Paul did get to know Peter better. Ace would constantly get drunk or high with Peter and bring him wherever he went. In order to make sure Ace wouldn’t fall for Peter, Paul would often chat with the drummer while his boyfriend babbled on to himself. Paul learned a lot about the drummer, including the fact that he might have a thing for guys too.

There was one night that stabbed Paul straight through the heart. Ace came back to the hotel room with Peter, like always. Paul was laying in bed wearing only his boxers. Ace stumbled over while holding Peter’s hand. Paul was used to seeing him tow Peter around, so this didn’t bother him as bad. What DID bother him was what Ace had the audacity to say.

“Hey, Paulie, yanno I was thinking and all-and I think we should experiment with Peter.”

Experiment? EXPERIMENT?! They were a couple! Why would they need to experiment with Peter?! Was he not good enough for Ace? Or was Ace bored of him already?

The sentence stung. A burning sensation engulfing his entire body.

Instead of answering his inebriated boyfriend, he decided to hide in the bathroom where he cried all night. Cried all night as he heard his boyfriend giggling with the drummer.

_Could this possibly be over?_

 

 

Now was different, or so Paul thought. They were recording their new album and he got all of Ace’s attention since they worked on their guitar riffs together. Unfortunately, he would every so often capture his boyfriend staring at the drummer.

Gene could tell something was off whenever he would glance at the rhythm guitarist. Gene was like a brother to Paul. Sure they had their moments where Gene was a bit too harsh on him, but they wouldn’t be here without each other.

After putting the finishing touches on the album’s title track, they called it quits for the day. There was going to be a big photoshoot tomorrow and they all needed to be well rested.

Ace strolled off with Peter as they talked about some girl Peter had fucked the other night. Gene and Paul were the only two left to leave.

Gene looked over to find Paul standing alone, tears in his eyes as he watched his love run off. Gene sighed. Not because Paul was upset over this, but because he knew Ace had been the one to hurt him and he was not exactly fond of the lead guitarist.

“Paul, are you-“ and before he could finish his sentence, the younger musician began to cry.

“I’ll take that as a no,” the bassist smirked, trying to make his friend laugh. Instead, Paul continued to weep while bringing his hands to his face to hide.

Gene frowned and walked over to him, placing a hand on Paul’s shaking shoulder. “Paul, it’s going to be okay. Ace loves you. You and I both know that. He’s just really good friends with Peter.”

“But, but we’re good friends!” Paul cried out. His voice was cracking from all his sobbing.

The bassist sighed sympathetically as he brought the rhythm guitarist down to the floor, so they could sit down for this conversation. He reached over and hugged Paul, letting his head rest on his shoulder. Paul’s soft, black curls fluffed over Gene’s face as he continued to let his tears flow.

“I know you are,” Gene patted his friend’s soft back, “but you two are more than friends. Peter is just friends with Ace. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, Peter isn’t into guys. He has a wife.”

Paul shook his head, curls becoming wet as they bounced from his cheek to Gene’s. “No! It doesn’t matter. He-he does like guys. He told me,” Paul pouted like a child.

Gene’s eyes widened. He couldn’t gather what Paul had just told him. “He does…? Wait, how do you know that?”

“Cause he told me.” The guitarist wiped his tears as he began to settle down. He was now becoming a sniffling mess.

“And now he wants Ace. I know he does. How couldn’t he? Ace is perfection. His beautiful flowing hair, perfect figure, scrumptious lips, huge cock-“

“Okay, okay I get it,” Gene’s face turned red. He definitely did not need to know that last bit.

“But I’m sure he doesn’t want Ace, Paul. He’s happy with Lydia. And the other girls on the side..”

Paul leaned off Gene and shook himself. He gathered himself up and was now standing above the bassist. His hair and Gene’s shoulder both soaked from the constant crying. “Yeah, maybe you’re right...”

The bassist gathered himself up and hugged Paul one last time. “I know I’m right. You and Ace are perfect for each other.” Although the words burned in his throat, he knew it was what Paul wanted to hear.

Paul smiled and hummed into Gene’s dry shoulder.

Hopefully Gene was right. Him and Ace were perfect for each other.

 

 

Paul went back to the hotel room he shared with Ace. No sign of his boyfriend. _Sigh_ … he must be off with Peter again.

With Ace gone, Paul decided to get comfy and watch tv before he had to sleep. He had nothing to look forward to. He knew Ace would be out all night, hitting every bar in LA with the drummer.

The rhythm guitarist tossed his clothing against the opposite side of the room and snuggled with the comforter. Maybe he could find a nice movie to watch. He certainty wasn’t in the mood for any groupies right now.

Not long after he found something interesting to ease his pain, he heard someone at his door. Someone laughing their ass off. _Ace._

Before Paul had time to adjust the covers, Ace barged in with Peter. The rhythm guitarist fully exposed for his new audience. Peter stopped in his tracks and couldn’t believe he was seeing Paul’s dick. Damn, it might be bigger than mine, the drummer thought. He didn’t even realize his staring was obvious.

Paul turned red as hell and dramatically hid under the sheets, “Oh my god, Peter! Take a picture, it’ll last longer!”

Ace bent over and cackled at his embarrassed boyfriend. Man, was he cute when he was being shy.

Peter was still in disbelief. The sight of Paul in that state was so gorgeous to him. Sure, he was in to guys, but he never thought he’d ever see another man’s gizmo. Well, another man other than Ace when the two of them liked to swing theirs around in the dressing room.

Ace placed his hand on the drummer’s shoulder, sending him into shock. “Alright, Peter. I think Paulie needs some _alone_ time.” He laughed as he led his friend to the door.

Peter stood in the doorway and hesitated for a moment. He looked back to find Paul creeping up from under the covers. He shook his head and left. Boy, Ace sure has a hottie for a boyfriend.

Ace locked the door and walked over to the naked guitarist in the bed. “Aw, Paulie, did you get ready for me?”

Paul’s blush was still going strong. He pushed a curl from his face and huffed. “No. No I didn’t,” he crossed his arms like a pouting child.

Ace booped his boyfriend’s nose and stripped himself down as well, sliding in bed. He wrapped his arms around Paul’s shoulders and brought him to snuggle. “C’mon, girlie. Let me love you.” Soft kisses started to drape Paul’s forehead and cheeks.

How could he stay mad at him?

Paul giggled at the sensation and reached up to kiss Ace’s chapped lips. The taste of alcohol flowed through his body. Hmm, whiskey? Gin? Beer? He couldn’t tell at this point.

The lead guitarist pulled his boyfriend onto his body, straddling Paul’s hips. Paul let a muffled squeal through their kiss. His hands crawling up the sides of Ace’s head, ruffling through his wavy hair. He decided to break the kiss and stare into his lovers spaced out eyes. Gosh, they were so beautiful. Prettier than the stars themselves.

Paul cleared his throat and tempted speaking the Jendal language that Ace struggled to teach him. He knew he’d get brownie points for trying. Maybe this will make Ace want him more. More than Peter.

Ace moaned, “Oh, Paulie..” he licked his lips and dove in for another hot, heavy kiss.

Paul practically melted in the kiss, moaning in Ace’s mouth. He was feeding on this attention. Enjoying every second of it. Especially when Ace grabbed on to his hard cock. Even more when Ace swirled his finger around the tip.

Once more the kiss was broken, Paul clamped on to Ace’s hair as he moaned into his chest. The lead guitarist lowered his head and whispered in his lover’s ear, “Wanna go for a ride, girlie?”

Oh god did he love it when Ace called him girlie. “Y-yes, daddy.” Paul maneuvered his body to where his legs were buckled against Ace and his ass practically rubbing against Ace’s hard on. Ace licked his lips, slowly as he watched Paulie get comfortable. He reached over for the lube when a hand reached out and smacked his.

“No, no lube tonight. I want to feel the pain. I want to take you as you are.”

Now that was officially the hottest thing Ace had ever heard. Damn. What had gotten into his Paulie tonight? “Baby..” he stroked his anxious lover’s flushed cheek.

Paul leaned over and smashed his lips into Ace’s. Pushing his tongue through the barrier. Ace grabbed on to Paul’s hips to keep himself planted as the lead singer moved around during their passionate embrace. Paul threw his head back, reaching his hand to his mouth, scrapping all the saliva he could.

Looking into Ace’s eyes, Paul stroked his lover’s cock with the spit smeared on his hands. “All natural, baby,” he smirked.

Ace arched his back at the touch. “Oh, girlie. Take me. Mm, you’re such a dirty girl,” he spoke softly as he released one hand to grab onto Paul’s soft, bouncy curls.

“Gladly,” the lead singer sat up and eased Ace’s cock inside of him. He threw his head back and moaned. The sweet pain stinging throughout his body. This was more than he anticipated, but he needed to show Ace how committed he was.

“Aw fuck, girlie.” Ace moaned as he buckled his hips. Watching Paul ease up and down on his cock was unbelievably sexy. He slid his left hand on his lover’s chest and softly placed the other on his waist. His left hand began stroking the hairy chest in front of him. My god how he loved how hairy his Paulie was.

Paul placed his hands on top of Ace’s as he slowly rode him. Each time he came back down a shot of pain ran through his stomach. He bit his lip to control his moaning. He knew how loud he could get, but still soft moans escaped his lips. He could feel his heartbeat faster and faster. He was so in love with Ace. He knew he was showing his boyfriend how much he really loved him.

Ace was on the verge of thrusting, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment between them. He was enjoying every second and couldn’t bare stopping it anytime soon. “Mm, faster, baby” he managed. If he couldn’t join in, perhaps he could get Paulie to help him.

Paul nodded at Ace’s suggestion and went faster. Oh, how the pleasure was too much for him. His soft moans becoming sharp cries. He moved Ace’s hand up to his mouth and seductively sucked each finger. As he did so, he brought Ace’s other hand to his cock, stroking himself lightly. He felt as if he was going to explode.

Ace, too, was on the verge to explode. He was in a world of pleasure as he watched Paul’s plump lips wrap around his fingers. His girlie was so pretty. Each motion from Paul’s mouth sent chills up his spine. While he watched Paul he knew he needed to please his boyfriend, too. With Paul’s hand still atop his, he began stroking his cock, faster. Paul was doing so much for him. He needed to return the favor somehow.

Each stroke almost sent Paul over the edge. He bent his head back and placed Ace’s hand that was once in his mouth, on his hip. “Aw fuck me, Ace! Fuck me good!” he cried out. Ace got the message and gripped onto Paul’s hips while still stroking his cock.

Hard thrusts, fast strokes and it was over. Paul saw a flash of white as he felt himself cum all onto Ace’s stomach and hand. Ace was soon to follow, with one last thrust he arched his back and moaned to the heaven’s. Filling Paul with his own cum.

The two lovers caught their breath with Paul lazily flopping onto the bed next to Ace. His hairy chest rising with each deep breath. He turned to Ace and smiled. “Was I a good girlie, daddy?”

Ace cackled through his deep breaths. “Yes, girlie. You were amazing.” He placed a soft peck on Paul’s forehead as he got up to get a towel to clean himself.

Paul laid alone, dreaming. Maybe this would help Ace forget about Peter. He sure hoped it did. He was in love with Ace and was so scared to lose him. Especially after tonight.

When Ace returned, Paul was beginning to become drowsy. His climax now wearing off and bringing him to a lovely slumber. Ace climbed in bed next time him and wrapped his arm around his love, closing him in. “Mu aror fie,” Paul whispered into Ace’s ear.

Ace grinned from ear to ear, “Aw, I love you too, Paulie.” He kissed his nose and snuggled closer to him.

Just before falling asleep, Ace ruined it all. Ruined the moment they had shared. “Yanno, Peter is doing great in learning Jendal. Maybe you guys can practice together!”

Paul’s eye flew open to find his lover beginning to drift off. His heart fell to his stomach as a pain sharpened in him.

_WHAT?! He was teaching Peter Jendal, too?! That’s our language!_

Everything that had happened moments before felt as if it meant nothing to Ace. Made Paul feel that he was just an easy lay for his boyfriend. And that was all he was to him.

 

 

The sun was up and so was Ace. Paul hadn’t slept much that night. Constantly tossing and turning. Curious as to what was really going on between Peter and his boyfriend.

“Good morning, starshine!” Ace shook him as a beer was held in his other hand. Barely daylight and he was already drinking.

Paul groaned as he lifted his head from under his pillow. _Fuck, is it already time to get up_?

“You’re drinking, already?” he hissed.

“Mm, course I am, Paulie!” the lead guitarist cackled as he made his way in bed, planting tender kisses on Paul’s forehead.

Paul scooted back, out of Ace’s reach. “Stop. ‘M not in the mood.” Really, he wasn’t.

Ace cocked his head in confusion. “But you always love my morning kisses. What’s wrong, baby?”

Paul rubbed his eyes, “Nuffin. Just not in the mood. ‘S all.”

“Oh, okay.” Ace muttered as he got out of the bed and headed towards the shower. This time Paul would not be joining him.

 

 

The four band members made their way to the building that they would have their photoshoot in. Paul, Ace, and Gene all dressed into their street clothes. Peter just wore his robe and told the others he could get dressed at their destination. Without arguing, Gene allowed it. He knew Peter wouldn’t have it any other way.

As they put on their signature greasepaint, Paul ignored Ace every chance he had. He was beyond angry with him. Fortunately, Ace got the message and left Paul alone. He was completely clueless why his Paulie was so distant today and anytime he had asked Paul would shrug his shoulders and not say a word.

As far as the other two, Paul was getting along swell with them. Even to go as far as laugh at their jokes about him. Maybe he was finally going to go along with it. Or he was too hurt inside to be bothered by such foolery.

After they donned their costumes they were ready for some pictures.

Norman Seeff was their photographer for the day. This photoshoot would be used for their new album Hotter than Hell. And wow, did he have some ideas that were definitely hotter than hell.

The photoshoot started out normal. The four members would stand around one another and goof off. Typical photoshoot for the boys.

While posing, Norman asked if Paul would lay his hand on Peter’s ass. Paul didn’t question it and did as told. He did question how Peter responded to the touch. He _loved_ it. In fact, he basically gave in to Paul’s touch. Little did Paul know that ever since the drummer saw his dick, he had been fantasizing about him this whole time.

Normal called for a short break before the fun really began. Located at the corner of the room stood a small table, covered with alcohol.

Paul, Peter, and Ace practically ran to the table while Gene went to the back to talk to some of the girls he heard giggling during their photoshoot.

The two guitarists and drummer were smashed. They couldn’t tell who was who anymore. Paul would talk to Peter but would really be talking to Ace. Ace couldn’t even count how many fingers he had. _They were beyond wasted._

“Alright, round two!” Norman shouted, wrangling the guys back up.

At some point during their pictures, Paul became frisky towards the catman. Almost every picture now had Paul groping Peter in some way. He wanted to see what Ace found in the drummer. What caused Ace to become so friendly with him. He was too caught up in revenge to even notice how upset his boyfriend was.

Ace could see every bit of what was going on in the corner of his eye. He witnessed his Paulie playing around with his best friend. Even seeing him put his hand down the drummer’s tight leather pants.

Paul on the other hand was in heaven. He hadn’t had this much fun in months. To be honest, he was having more fun with Peter than he had ever had with Ace. At least that’s how he felt.

Only a few more poses and they were done. Norman released the hounds to play with whatever they wanted to in the back. More groupies and models than they could handle.

Gene was all over the place. Multiple when at different times. And he wasn’t even intoxicated. Paul couldn’t keep up with all the girls he noticed Gene smacking on. Bravo to him, he thought.

While Gene was off enjoying his life, Paul seemed fascinated by a girl spray painted silver. Something about the way she shined in the light intrigued him. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking, but he could have sworn she was an alien just like Ace. Perhaps this is why he was so attracted to her.

Peter donned a giant fur coat fit for a king and played around with a shirtless model. Paul kept an eye on him the whole time. Curious what it felt like to be the girl getting all of his attention.

Ace was all alone. Occasionally he would hang around the women, but he was too upset to care. He eventually sat down by himself and drank some more. Becoming amusing to himself.

 

 

The alcohol was beginning to wear off and Paul no longer had interest in his busty alien girl. He looked over to find Peter’s model leaving him as she ran towards Gene and the others. He bit his lip. Maybe now was the time to find out what was so special about Peter.

One more kiss for his shiny babe, and he was up and ready to steal Peter’s attention. Stumbling over, he tripped and collapsed in Peter’s lap. He began laughing his ass off, and so did Peter.

“Paulie, you really need to learn how to take your medicine!” that charming, raspy voice rang through his ears as he calmed down.

The two were no longer laughing. Although the room was loud and rowdy, it was silent to them. Time even stood still for just a moment.

Paul stared into Peter’s big eyes surrounded by cat makeup. Peter stared back, holding Paul in his lap. Before Peter could speak, Paul’s lips crashed into his with full force. Hands planted on his whiskers, smearing the black paint even more. Ace was nowhere to be found.

Peter lifted Paul closer to him as he let the rhythm guitarist slide his tongue deep into his mouth. The kiss was unbelievable. So gentle yet so rough at the same time. Peter’s head became dizzy, clouded by lust. He never thought he would be kissing the starchild. It was like a dream come true.

Paul moved around until he was sitting comfortably on the drummer’s lap. He could feel each muscle in his thighs. He never knew how tight Peter’s body was until now. Pure bliss. He strolled his fingers along the hem of the fur coat until he pushed it off his new love toy. Peter’s chest was now exposed. Paul pressed his chest against Peter’s, feeling his heart race.

“Oh, Paul,” Peter moaned into their kiss. This was all new to him. Occasionally, he would semi makeout with some guys, but this was on a whole new level. He never wanted to strip a man down and fuck him in front of the world. He grabbed Paul’s waist and moved him around, essentially grinding their groins against each other.

Paul began to nibble on Peter’s lower lip, making the drummer quiver. He felt a tingling sensation in his stomach. The same feeling he once had when he met Lydia. But surely he wasn’t feeling the same for his bandmate. The same bandmate who was in a relationship with his best friend. Drunk or not, Peter was smart. Plus, he wasn’t really a bad guy, though it may seem he was. He shook his head and broke off the kiss. Paul, with eyes still closed, whined for the drummer’s lips.

“Paul, y-you don’t want this. You don’t want me. You’re with Ace. You love Ace. A-and Ace loves you. Very much.” Peter started to get up but was forced back down by an angered Paul.

“You’re wrong. He doesn’t love me. He loves the idea of me. He loves you,” a drunken slur mixed with finger pointing being exhibited by the rhythm guitarist.

“You’re all he thinks about,” Paul looked down.

Quickly looking back up, he continued, “And now you’re all I can think about, Pete. C’mon. Don’t leave me hanging.” He pointed down to his fully erect dick. “Suck me,” he whined.

Peter wasn’t going to lie, he wanted to suck Paul dry. Wanted to feel every inch of his dick in his mouth. To know what he tasted like. To know how Paul moaned. To know how he reacted to the pleasurable act.

Taking in a deep breath, Peter sighed and nodded his head. He told himself that he thought long and hard about it and this needed to happen.

The whining Paul smiled, silver all in his teeth. He grabbed Peter’s hand and led him to the bed he was on earlier. Norman was no longer taking pictures of them, so they were free to do whatever they wanted.

Paul sat at the edge of the bed and placed Peter in front of him. “Down on your knees, kitty,” he shoved his bandmate to the ground. Peter was now eye level with Paul’s dick. Staring at the enormous bulge through Paul’s tights. He felt his heart beat speed up. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

Paul untied his belt and laid it beside him. Gene would be pissed if he lost it. The next thing to go was his tights. He pulled them down around his knees. No boxers today.

There it was. Paul’s gorgeous cock. And it was all his to take.

Peter was a little too anxious as he engulfed all of Paul into his mouth.

Paul shook his head. “No, no. You’re doing it wrong, kitty cat. Lemme help.” The inebriated Paul caressed Peter’s cheeks and lifted his head a little. Peter’s lips were still grazing Paul’s cock. The movement made Paul shudder and let out a soft moan.

He finally placed Peter on the tip of his penis. Right where he needed to be. He placed a finger under the catman’s chin, lifting his head slightly. “Now look at me, princess. Want you to stare into my eyes. Don’t look away. Got it?”

Peter nodded, mouth full of cock.

“Now swirl your tongue, kitty. Make me purr.”

While still looking into the starchild’s eyes, Peter swirled his tongue in circles. Carefully placing his tongue where it was needed best. As he looked up, he could see the lust fill Paul’s eyes. His whole body began to shake as he moaned. Peter could not believe he was the one causing the guitarist to shiver and shake.

Paul was in another world. Peter may not have known how to properly suck a man’s dick, but the little effort he was making was exciting him. He hadn’t felt this kind of rush in so long. Even being drunk, he knew this was the real deal. Or _was it_?

Peter kept swirling until commanded otherwise. Paul placed his hands on the drummer’s head. “Take me.. fucking take me, kitty kitty!”

Peter shoved Paul’s entire cock in his mouth. It was everything he dreamt of. From the way the veins felt on his tongue to the way he tasted. He didn’t imagine a penis tasting very good up until now. The taste of Paulie in his mouth was sweet and mouth watering. He had hoped for this and was glad it was happening.

Unsure what to do with his hands, Peter hesitantly placed them on Paul’s thighs. Giving them a nice, soft squeeze.

This was too much for Paul. His head was spinning. He couldn’t tell if it was from the alcohol, the girl from earlier, or his climax approaching. Soon enough he’d find out. The whole room would find out.

Paul let out a sharp cry as he came down Peter’s throat. Peter, once again not knowing what to do, swallowed all of Paul down. He didn’t mind it though. It was perfect for him.

Paul was too far gone to realize everyone was staring at him and the catman. Everyone including Ace.

The sharp cry had Ace running to see if Paul was okay. Oh, he was more than okay.

“What…what the fuck, Paulie?” tears falling from Ace’s eyes.

_Oh no. Ace…_

Paul quickly lifted himself from Peter and fixed his tights. “Ace, no. No, Ace, _please.._ ” the lead singer reached his hand out as he pleaded.

Ace was internally falling apart. Every bit of his body felt as if it were decaying. He trusted Paul. Loved Paul. Was _in_ love with Paul, but not now….now he felt betrayed. Paul had fucked around with his best friend of all people. Another person he felt betrayed by.

The tears were uncontrollable. He dropped his beer bottle on the ground beside him, glass falling everywhere. He took one last look at the two cheaters and ran off. Ran past everyone. Ran out of the building.

“No, Ace!” Paul tried running after him, but by the time he made it out of the building, Ace was gone.

He looked everywhere, trying to find a trace of a man in an aluminum outfit, but nothing. The only people he found were walking across the street. None of them looking anything like Ace.

Paul frantically ran back into the building, looking for Gene. “Gene! Gene! We have to go find him, we have-“

Gene shook his head and cut him off, “No, Paul. He needs his space. How would you feel right now if you were in his shoes?”

Gene was right. He had felt like a total mess by just the thought of Ace and Peter being together. Now was different. Now, Paul had actually BEEN with Peter. And Ace saw it. _Heard_ it. He officially felt lower than low itself. He couldn’t cry. Couldn’t cry because he was having a full blown panic attack in front of everyone.

He stood by the doorway, shaking. He could barely breath. The thought of no longer having Ace was killing him. Peter walked over to him and hugged him gently.

Peter was not the person Paul wanted to be comforted by, but he embraced it anyway. He needed someone to hold him and tell him everything was going to be fine.

Peter held Paul tightly so that he could calm down. “Shh, shh. It’s okay, Paulie. Everything will be fine,” he cooed into the singer’s ear.

Paul eventually did calm down and exhaled. He embraced Peter’s touch. He placed a hand on Peter’s back and laid his head on his shoulder. Peter was a bit shorter than Paul, so this was a bit difficult. Paul didn’t care though. He just adored the touch.

Peter lifted Paul’s chin, meeting his eyes, “All better, starchild?”

Paul nodded and took a deep breath. “Peter, we have to find him. We have to save him, Peter.”

Peter smiled, whiskers squinting up, “Okay, Paulie. We’ll find him. You and me.”

The two strolled off to their dressing room and removed their makeup.

 

 

Hours had passed and there was still no word from Ace. Paul and Peter scouted the city trying to find some trace of him. They visited bars, liquor stores, strip clubs, etc. No sign of Ace. Peter even suggested looking into sex shops, since sometimes Ace enjoyed shopping there for something new to bring to the bedroom. Nothing.

Meanwhile, Gene was back at the hotel doing a lookout of his own. Ace wasn’t there either.

After searching for more than five hours, Paul gave up. He headed back to the hotel with Peter.

As the two approached Paul and Ace’s room, Paul began to sob. He was going to go into that room alone. Without Ace. Earlier that morning he wanted nothing more than to be alone and away from Ace. Now, he couldn’t stand the fact he had to go in their alone.

“You gonna be okay, Paulie?” Peter placed his hand on Paul’s quivering shoulder.

With a blurred vision, Paul glanced over at the drummer comforting him. He sniffled and wiped his cheeks, “Yeah, ‘m gonna be okay. Just,” he looked down, “Just don’t want to be in there without him.”

Peter understood completely. “Hey, I’m sure Gene’s gonna have tons of broads over tonight. Maybe I can keep you company.”

Paul nodded in agreement. After all, they were becoming friends since Ace brought him along everywhere he went.

Paul found the key to the room and stepped inside with Peter following closely behind him. He made his way to the bed and plopped down face first, groaning after the contact.

Peter softly closed the door. He looked over at his bandmate, feeling upset for him. “Paul, you could use a bath. Want me to start one for ya?”

Paul nodded. A bath did sound nice.

The catman slipped into the bathroom and ran a nice, hot bath for the singer. Once done, he signaled for Paul to come in. Paul didn’t move.

Sighing, Peter walked over to him and lifted him up. Still no movement. To be nice, Peter began to take off his clothes for him. Stripping him down until he was butt naked. Still no reaction. It was as if Paul was no longer in his body.

Peter lifted him off the bed and carried him to the bathroom where he gently released the lead singer into the tub. He could tell Paul had slipped into a deep depression. Hopefully he could get him out of this.

Paul laid still in the water. No facial expression was in sight. He was caught deep in his mind. Rethinking about the situation he got himself into. Thinking about how it could have been different. For starters, he should have loved all over Ace all day. No reason to be upset with him. Second, he shouldn’t have gotten drunk off his ass, third he should NOT have messed around with Peter.

All of these thoughts swarmed his head as the catman bathed him. He couldn’t be mad at Peter. Peter tried to stop him from getting into this mess, but he didn’t listen. Now Peter was nice enough to stick by his side while he waited for Ace. Nice enough to bathe him. He looked over at the drummer and smiled.

Peter caught the smile out of the corner of his eyes. “Feeling better, starchild?” he smiled back.

Paul’s smile deepened. He laid his head on his shoulder and nodded. Peter could tell from the crying and the booze that Paul was beginning to become sleepy.

The catman finished cleaning Paul’s hair and let the water out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and dried off the sleepy starchild. Paul was way too tired to walk to bed, so once again, Peter carried him.

He placed Paul on the first bed and tucked him in. Paul was already asleep by the time he hit the bed. Peter stroked his hair from his face and kissed his cheek.

He didn’t want to be a bother for Paul, so he decided to sleep on the other bed. But first, he also should probably shower.

 

 

The two hadn’t been asleep for long when they heard a loud bang on their door. The two of them shot up immediately. This was almost like the time the cops came busting down Paul’s door earlier this year when he had a hooker in his room, but he could tell it wasn’t the cops. Far from them actually, it was Gene.

Gene banged loudly on their door. Ace and Paul refused to give him a key so that they could have privacy together. Unfortunately, this would have been a good time for the bassist to have one.

“Paul! Peter! Answer the door! NOW! Let! Me! In!”

Paul threw his robe on quickly, his heart about to beat right out of his chest. He knew something had to be majorly wrong for Gene to come banging on his door like this. _What if it was about Ace?_

Paul shakily opened the door. Gene barreled in almost knocking the lead singer down.

“Gene, calm down.” Paul rubbed his head. It was starting to pound pretty hard from all the alcohol hours before.

Gene was frantic. Paul thought he had been pissed at him or something, but this was different. Gene was never in panic mode. Well, unless it had something to do with money.

“Paul, it’s Ace. They found him.”

They? WHO’S they?

“The police. The police called my room. Ace has been in a serious accident, Paul”

Paul’s head was no longer an issue. He stood still. He meant for words to come out of his mouth, but nothing. He was silent.

Peter jumped out of bed and ran over to Gene. “How, how bad is it? Did they say?!”

Gene shook his head. “All I know is that he’s been hurt, but they wouldn’t tell me anymore.”

Paul was in shock. He had caused this. Caused Ace to do something crazy. Caused Ace to almost be killed.

He couldn’t cry. He couldn’t speak. He stood still as if time was frozen around him.

Gene walked over and sat Paul on the bed. “C’mon Peter, let’s get him dressed.”

The two guys picked out a t shirt and jeans from Paul’s luggage. There was no time to make him look fancy. After dressing him, they couldn’t find his shoes. All they found were Ace’s, which were a bit too big, but they would have to do for now.

Gene held Paul’s hand as he guided him through the hotel and down to the car.

Paul was once again trapped in his mind. Overthinking.

 

 

After they arrived at the hospital, it all began to hit Paul. Hit him right in the gut. Moments from entering the building, he bent over and hurled in some bushes. Either the alcohol or the pain caused it. He wasn’t totally sure.

Peter rubbed the singer’s back as he threw up. This was a very stressful situation for him and he wanted to make sure someone was there for him. But Peter was also very close to Ace. Ace was his best friend, yet no one tried to comfort him into believing everything was okay.

Soon after Paul finished puking, they ran in. Gene took care of everything while Peter held onto Paul to make sure he was stable. The nice woman at the desk informed them which room Ace was in and they were off once more.

Gene was the first to arrive as they made their way to Ace’s room. The first one to see Ace’s face bandaged up. He had a few bruises and cuts here and there, but other than that he looked fine. Ace hadn’t noticed they arrived yet. Gene took the opportunity to ease his other bandmates into the situation.

He turned around and moved them back a little from the room. Peter was popping out from Paul’s shoulder. Too eager to see his friend. “Gene, what are we doing?! Let’s just go in!” he whispered loudly.

Gene shook his head. “First, I’m going to tell you he is alright. Second, half his face is covered in bandages. I don’t know why, so please don’t ask. And third, he does look a little beat up, but he looks okay.”

Peter understood completely and nodded his head. Paul, on the other hand, was still in a trance. He couldn’t believe he was here. Couldn’t believe what had happened. Couldn’t believe a word that Gene had said. He was awakened by Gene’s touch on his shoulder.

“Paul, it’s okay. Everything is okay. Do you understand me? This isn’t your fault. Do you understand?”

Paul stared back, blankly, and nodded. No, Gene, no he didn’t understand.

“Okay, good. Now, not to overwhelm him, I’ll go in first. Then Peter, you can go next, and Paul you can go last. Is that okay?”

The other two nodded. Gene took a deep breath and walked into Ace’s room. “ _Hi, curly…_ ” Ace tried to laugh.

Peter began to tear up. His best friend was in there and to hear his voice about nearly broke him.

The drummer sniffled as he held back his tears. He glanced over to find Paul leaned up against the wall, arms crossed with another blank expression. “you okay, Paulie?”

No, I’m not okay at all. Paul had built up enough to vent. He stared blankly at the wall in front of him and answered the catman, “this is your fault.” The words were as cold as ice. Could have froze hell over.

Peter stepped back, baffled by Paul’s statement. “M-my fault? Paul, you don’t mean that.”

Paul huffed, “yes, yes I do. All. Your. Fault. Peter.” His words hissing.

The heated moment was interrupted by Gene and Ace sharing a laugh. What a beautiful sound.

Paul turned himself away from Peter. He didn’t want to look at him any longer. In fact, he wanted to beat the shit out of him. Yes, he learned that Peter had a soft side to him. A side Paul loved, but it came between him and his boyfriend. It didn’t help matters that he was pissed at himself for falling for Peter’s soft side.

“I accept then.”

Paul raised an eyebrow and turned his glance to Peter who was looking down at his hands. “Good. You need to. It’s your damn fault.”

Peter sighed, “I-I know. ‘m sorry, Paulie. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Don’t you DARE call me Paulie again, do you hear me?!” Paul’s voice became enraged. He had never sounded this angered before. At least around the guys he didn’t.

Peter was in shock. Him and Paul were getting along so well and then BOOM. It all exploded.

“Sh-sure thing, Paul.”

Peter was hurt. He knew this wasn’t entirely his fault, but he did share a third of the blame. He started to cry. After all, this was his best friend in the hospital.

Paul ignored him, “Pathetic,” he whispered.

Gene walked out of the room, smiling. Something he rarely did around Ace.

“Peter, please don’t cry. It’s alright. You can see him now. He’s still awake.”

Peter wiped his tears and nodded. He slowly crept into the room. “ _There’s ma favorite cat”_ Ace laughed again. Hoarser than before.

Gene glanced over at Paul. Paul’s bottom lip was trembling awfully bad.

“Paul talk to me. Are you going to be okay?”

Paul looked up at the ceiling, trying not to cry hysterically. He bit his trembling lip and nodded.

Gene knew he was lying. He could always tell.

“Stanley, I know when you’re lying to me. You’re not alright.”

And here it comes.

Paul whipped his head forward and stared Gene down, “then why the HELL do you keep asking me? No, Gene, I’m not okay. Why the fuck would I be okay?” tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

Gene felt stricken. He stepped back, afraid that Paul might deck him. “Paul, I’m sorry. I just want to make sure-“

“Well, quit asking me, dammit! Just leave me alone, Gene. I don’t need one of your lectures right now.”

“’M not gonna give you a lecture, Paulie. This wasn’t your fault. Ace even admitted he fucked up. Just wait until you talk to him. You’ll feel better.”

Paul sighed, Gene had no clue what things were like with him and Ace. “Gene, of course he’s gonna say that to you. You’re not the one who fucked up and cheated on him.”

Gene shook his head, “I’m not going to have an argument with you on this. I’m gonna go grab something to drink. Want anything?”

“No,” Paul hissed.

 

 

Moments later Peter walked out of Ace’s room. He smiled at Paul and patted his arm. “Oh, Paul. Ace is so funny. Even in times like these. He told me he can’t wait ta see ya, either. He really loves you, Paul.”

Those words burned coming from Peter’s mouth. “Peter, shut the fuck up. You don’t know anything about our relationship.”

Peter felt stunned once more, but he brushed it off. “Look, Paul, he really does. He told me all about you guys while I was in there. Believe me, he really cares.”

Paul knew deep down that Ace loved him, but he couldn’t listen to Peter anymore. “I hate you, Peter Criss. I hate everything about you. I hate your stupid attitude, your stupid charisma, your stupid humor, and your stupid niceness,” he paused. “Just leave me the fuck alone. And don’t ever talk to me again.”

The catman’s eyes widened. He was baffled Paul had said that to him. To his face even. He slowly brought his arm back and left. He was beyond hurt.

Paul felt a little awful for what he said, but at this point in time he didn’t care.

He took in a deep breath. It was finally his turn to see Ace. The love of his life. The love of his life who he cheated on.

He slowly made his way into the room. His heart pounding from anxiety. As he got closer in he could see the damage Ace caused himself. Half of his face was bandaged, but the other half had been cleaned by the staff. He was so beautiful. His bruises and cuts would turn to reminders of this night but would also turn into battle scars. Reminders on how he survived this night.

As Paul crept up to Ace’s bed, he noticed a glowing smile pop up on the lead guitarist’s face. “Hey, girlie. Miss me?”

Here come the tears. The tears Paul tried so hard to hold back.

Ace’s smile faded, “Aw, girlie, don’t cry. I’m okay. Promise.”

Paul covered his face, shamefully, and continued to weep. “I-I’m so sorry, Ace. I’m so sorry!”

Ace reached out his hand, “C’mhere, girlie. Come sit with me.”

Paul grabbed Ace’s hand and walked over to his side. Tears continued to flow down his plump cheeks.

“It’s okay, baby. ‘M not upset with ya.” His smile could light up the universe. “I love ya. Mu aror fie.”

Paul’s crying lightened as he heard those last three words. In fact, he began to laugh a little. “Mu aror fie, baby.” He leaned over and kissed his spaceman.

Ace was allowed one visitor to stay the night with him. Paulie undoubtedly volunteered and camped out on the pull-out couch. Throughout the night two lovers were inseparable again. Ace talked about his accident, which made Paul upset, but he would quickly find something to ease his boyfriend’s mind. Especially whenever he’d bring up the fact that Paul was wearing his shoes instead of his own.

 

 

Ace was now on his way back to the hotel. The four of them still had much more to do in LA. For instance, another photoshoot that now had been pushed back a couple of days. This time Gene put in a request for no alcohol or women. Just a regular photoshoot with the guys.

Paul carried Ace to bed. “I can walk, you know,” the lead guitarist pleaded. Not wanting to put any stress on his boyfriend. Paul insisted anyway.

He laid Ace down and propped up his pillows, so that he could relax. The bandages had been removed and a line of stitches were bridged across Ace’s nose. No matter how he looked, he was still beautiful to Paul.

The lead singer bent over and hummed a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. “Need anything?”

Ace shook his head, as much as he could, “Need you though.”

Paul cocked an eyebrow, “Need me?” surely, he wasn’t talking about sex this soon after his accident.

The lead guitarist smiled brightly, “Yeah. Cuddle with me.”

Paul gladly accepted the offer and slid in next to his lover, gently so that he didn’t cause him any pain.

Their relationship was as if nothing bad had happened. As if Paul hadn’t cheated with their friend.

The rhythm guitarist felt at ease by his boyfriend’s side. He laid his head on Ace’s chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. It was a symphonic sound. A sound of familiarity. He had an ease of being at home.

“Hey, Paulie.”

“Hmm?” Paul looked up, still nuzzled in place.

“Can you get into my bag? I have a gift for you in there.”

Paul whined. He was too comfortable to get up, but he would do anything for Ace. So he got up and lazily walked to the bag.

“Where is it?”

“In the pocket on the side.” Ace began to smile uncontrollably. He couldn’t wait to see Paul’s reaction to his gift.

The rhythm guitarist opened the pocket of Ace’s bag, discovering a small box. A RING box. _Oh no…_

“Ace, wh-what is this…?” He froze, scared to open the box.

“Open it Paulie, and you’ll find out.” He winked.

Paul was shaking. He couldn’t accept whatever was in that box. Not after what he did. Not after how he did Ace. “Baby, I can’t..”

Ace let a out annoyed sigh, practically yelling it, “C’mon, Paul. It’s not gonna bite ya!” his anticipation was through the roof. He couldn’t wait anymore.

Paul rolled his eyes. I mean, Ace wasn’t wrong. He hesitated a moment before he flipped the top off the box. Inside contained two bands, almost like wedding bands. One was silver with a black line in the middle, the other was dark gray. His mouth fell wide open at the sight.

He fumbled for words, but he was speechless. Nothing could slip past his lips.

“Now, girlie, I ain’t asking you to marry me or anything, they’re promise rings.” Ace propped himself up against the headboard, groaning.

“With these rings, I promise to always love you, Paulie. Forever and always.”

Paul all but ran to the bed, hopping onto the messy sheets. “Oh, daddy! You shouldn’t have!” he squealed into Ace’s ear. “Which one is mine?”

“Which ever one you want, starshine.”

Paul looked over his two choices. They were so alluring. The one that really caught his attention was the one with the black stripe. It was practically glowing, catching his attention at each glance. This was the one.

He lifted the ring out of its box, but before he could put it on Ace grabbed it from his fingers. The lead guitarist grabbed Paul’s right hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger. “I knew you’d pick this one, girlie.”

Paul giggled. He was over the moon as he stared at the new jewelry on his hand. It was incredible.

He grabbed the other ring and placed it on Ace’s finger. Paul intertwined their fingers and kissed his boyfriend passionately. In this moment, only the two men existed. The world was empty, with only them.

Ace giggled as he pulled back, “Oh, Paulie. I meant to do this the other night, but I kind of fell asleep.”

“Yanno, Peter helped me pick these out. It’s why he’s been hanging around me a lot lately. He wanted to get to know you better so he could help me pick out a ring for ya.”

Paul batted his lashes. All this jealousy he had inside was all wrong. Ace wasn’t after Peter.

He felt a knot form in his stomach. He would have cried if he had any fresh tears. Instead, he pulled back from his lover’s embrace and slid to the other side of the bed. He was disgusted at himself.

“Paul, what’s wrong? Was it something I said?”

Paul lowered his head and shook it. “Ace, I’m a monster. You don’t deserve me. I wish you hadn’t gotten these.” He began fiddling with the ring on his hand.

Ace blinked, “You’re not a monster, baby. It happens. I mean it’s not like we are 100% committed to one another. Yanno, with all the groupies and all.”

Ace wasn’t wrong. The constant sleeping with groupies was a valid point. But this wasn’t a groupie Paul had been with. It was Peter. Another bandmate.

“Besides, I’m glad it was Peter and not Gene!” Ace cackled.

The sweet sound of his laugh brought butterflies to Paul’s stomach. He scooted back over and shut his boyfriend up with a kiss.

“C’mon, baby. Let’s go tell the guys.”

 

 

Since Ace had been in his accident, he wasn’t supposed to run around for a couple of days. Paul really wanted to show him and Ace off to Gene and Peter. He was glowing with excitement. He told Gene that he should order some take out and bring it back to their room. Gene knew it meant a lot to Paul and spent the extra money to order them some take out.

Peter went and got the food and came back to Paul and Ace’s room where he would find the two love birds chirping away side by side. Gene was on the other bed chatting away. As Peter brought everyone their food he glanced at Paul’s hand as the rhythm guitarist grabbed his food. The ring shining off the hotel lamp light. The drummer instantly squeaked.

“Oh my gosh! You did it! You gave it to him!” he jumped up and down with excitement, almost dropping Gene’s food.

“Hey! Give me my food before you waste my money and drop it!” Gene grunted as he leaped to save his food’s life.

Peter hadn’t even realized it was gone. He was in such happy spirits. “I can’t believe you finally did it! Took you long enough!”

Ace blushed. He was a tad bit embarrassed. “Yep. Paulie’s my old maid now.”

Paul nudged his boyfriend’s chest, making Ace groan in pain. Oh well. He KIND OF deserved that. “I am nobody’s old maid.”

“Aw, girlie. You’re so cute when you pout.” The lead guitarist grabbed Paul’s bottom lip and wiggled it.

Gene rolled his eyes as he stuffed his face, “You guys are so weird,” words barely understandable.

Peter sat next to Gene and opened his take out. “So, you guys gonna get married or something?”

The room fell silent. The two lovers turned to each other. They hadn’t really thought about marriage.

Ace shook his head after getting the approval from Paul, “Nah. It ain’t like that. Yet anyways.”

_Yet?_

Paul’s head felt dizzy. Did Ace really want to marry him? He was too deep into thought to realize someone had been talking to him.

“Staaaanleeeey. Did you hear me?” Gene bent over and shook Paul’s leg, bringing him back to reality.

“Huh?”

“I told you I was happy for you,” sweet smile planted on his face.

Paul nodded and smiled back, “Thanks, Geno.”

 

 

The four of them eventually finished their food. Well, except Paul. He didn’t really eat much. Needed to make sure he never gained those extra pounds back. Ace always tried to get him to eat more, but he could never bring himself to do it.

Gene grew tired and constantly yawned. He eventually decided to call it a night and left the room, leaving only Paul, Ace, and Peter. The room was a bit tense.

“Hey, kitty,” Ace broke the silence. Oh thank god.

“Why Paul? Why not me?”

_Why would he ask that?! Oh my god!_

Peter swallowed. He wasn’t quite sure how to answer Ace’s question. “Ace, man, I was drunk. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.”

“I didn’t ask if you meant to. I asked _why_. Why him?”

Peter began tapping his knees to some random beat, trying to conjure up the right words to say. “I already told you, spaceman. I was drunk.”

Ace shook his head. He knew that was not the truth.

“Peter,” his eyes could cut through ice.

The catman was trapped in a corner. No more lies. “Fine. In the last few months I’ve gotten to know Paul better, I’ve fallen for him. I wouldn’t say I’ve fallen in love, but I have feelings for him that I’ve never had before. Feelings I never had with Lydia.”

Paul’s cheeks were flushed. He couldn’t breathe. All of those meaningless conversations really had that much of an impact on Peter?

Ace was still concentrated on his friend’s face. Not looking away for a second. Peter finally met his stare and continued. “And the other night did it in for me. The night I walked in on Paul naked. Saw him for who he was. Saw his perfect, tanned skin shine. Saw the rest of his happy trail. Saw his dick…” he paused. He couldn’t believe he said that.

“And?” Ace wasn’t going to let him stop there.

“And…and I wanted him. Dreamt of him all night. All I could think about is how you got to enjoy every inch of his body. Every single inch. He’s beautiful, Ace. You and I both know we can’t deny that.”

Paul’s cheeks were on fire. His stomach began to turn. He had no idea Peter felt this way. When they fooled around yesterday he had no idea how much it meant to Peter. For him it was to see how good Peter was, for Peter it was the greatest moment of his life. He didn’t need to be here for this, he thought. Paul slowly inched off the bed until Ace grabbed his wrist. “No, you’re not leaving. You’re staying for this.”

What had happened to Ace? He was fine earlier. Perfectly fine. He was only like this when he was high.

Paul looked over at the nightstand between the two beds. Ace’s pain pills were lower than they were hours before. He had to have taken at least 5. This was not good. He was on a rush.

Paul gave in to the touch. He knew Ace could be violent sometimes when he was high. He was not about to fight him. Not today.

The rhythm guitarist looked at the drummer across from him. He mouthed, “Stop. Just go.” But Peter couldn’t understand him. Instead he continued speaking.

“Ace, you’re extremely lucky. Paul is amazing. He’s so gorgeous and intelligent. He’s just amazing.”

“You’re damn right he is!” the volume of Ace’s voice rose, “and you tried to steal him from me!”

Peter gasped. Every time he got high or drunk with Ace, he never noticed this side of him. Usually they had fun. Occasionally messing around with people in bars and clubs. This was different.

“Ace, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean-“

“No, you fucking did mean to! I let you in, let you be around me and my boyfriend because you were so fucking depressed and this is how you repay me?! Fuck off, catfucker.”

Paul continued to mouth words to Peter, but Peter couldn’t understand.

Peter stood up from the bed. “I’m not trying to steal your boyfriend, Ace!” he sobbed.

Paul had never seen Peter cry like this before. His heart ached. He wanted to hold him in his arms and assure him that everything was okay. But everything was not okay.

Paul tried to unravel Ace’s hand from his wrist, but Ace wouldn’t budge. His fingers dug into the soft flesh. Nail marks imprinting themselves. Paul cried at the pain. He wiggled around trying to escape Ace.

“You’re hurting him, asshole!” Peter tried to pull Ace away, but it only got worse. Ace was pissed.

The spaceman lifted his left arm, still sore from his accident, and swung at Peter. Trying his hardest to get the drummer off him.

His arm swung past Peter’s face and dove right into Paul’s nose.

“Paul!” Peter cried out. He placed his hands around Paul’s cheeks. “Paulie, are you okay?!”

Ace was frozen. Did he really just punch his boyfriend in the face? Had he really gotten so worked up he swung at the two of them?

The lead guitarist dropped his grip on Paul. He watched as his boyfriend’s nose spouted blood, covering his mouth and chin.

Peter lifted Paul off the bed and the two of them ran to the bathroom, blood dripping on the floor.

Ace could hear Paul’s cries through the rushing water from the sink. Could hear the pain in his voice. He hurt his Paulie. The love of his life. The person he couldn’t live without.

He was in shock. He glanced down at his hand, knuckles slightly red from the impact. All he wanted to do was chop it off and never look at it again. Although he was told to rest, he got up and stumbled to the bathroom.

“Paulie, you okay?” his voice was cracking like a child who had gotten in trouble.

“He’s not okay, Ace! Go away!” Peter slammed the door as he took care of the rhythm guitarist.

Paul’s crying started to fade. Ace assumed the bleeding from his nose was beginning to stop. He could hear Peter comforting him. Telling him that this was an accident. That Ace hadn’t meant to do this, but he couldn’t stay with him tonight.

Ace laid his hand on the wall to steady himself. He was weak and high. His head was spinning. His face was starting to hurt. He figured it was his tears seeping into his wound. How could he? How could he hurt his Paulie like that?

The door swung open. Peter was pissed to see Ace still standing there. “Ace, I love you, but you fucked up big time. I’m taking Paulie back to my room. He’s not staying here tonight.”

Paul cried from the bathroom floor, “No, Peter! I want to stay here! It’s okay, really. ‘M used to it.”

“Paul shut up. You’re coming with me.”

Through all the crying pleas from before, Paul let Peter pick him up. Let him wrap his arm around him and lead him out the door. They were gone with only Ace left behind.

Ace stumbled into the bathroom to find some blood left behind in the sink, along with bloody tissues lazily thrown in the trash can. He dropped to the floor. He had caused this. This was all his fault. He shouldn’t have taken those pills…

 

 

Peter didn’t care much for the sunlight. He always kept his hotel curtains drawn. He also would place anything he could find in the windows to keep the remaining light out. There was just something about a dark hotel room that contented him.

When Paul awoke he couldn’t tell if it was still night or early hours of day. The only way to tell was the alarm clock to the side of the bed that read 7:27 AM.

The rhythm guitarist lifted his head up to find he was laid on top of Peter’s smooth chest. Peter had gathered him up and snuggled him all night. Paul was extremely grateful that Peter didn’t stray away from him after he told him he hated him the other day.

He laid his head back down and purred on the kitty’s chest. He was so comfortable. He didn’t want to move.

Gene knocked at their door. “Peter! Time to get your ass up! I’ve already told Paul and Ace an hour ago!”

Well, just Ace, Paul thought.

Paul shook Peter’s chest and woke him up.

“Good morning, starchild,” the catman purred. “How are we feeling today?”

  
Paul could feel his nose throbbing, blood clots stuffing his nostrils. “’M, okay.”

Peter brushed his cheek and kissed his forehead. “Let’s get ready so Gene doesn’t yell at us.”

The two hopped out of bed and cleaned up. They took separate showers. Paul was still in love with Ace, he didn’t want to jeopardize their relationship anymore.

Before he took his own shower, he looked into the mirror. The bridge of his nose was badly bruised. There was no denying he had been struck.

 

 

The duo finished getting ready and met in the hallway where Ace and Gene had been waiting. Gene’s eyes immediately fixed on Paul’s nose. “Stanley, what the hell happened?”

Paul brushed it off, “’s nothing. Just fell off the bed and hit the nightstand in the night.”

Ace looked down, hiding his guilt.

Gene just nodded and agreed to not bring it up again. “Okay, fine. But what were you doing in Peter’s room.”

“Oh Geno, he just came by to make sure I was getting ready.” Peter’s coarse laugh ringing through the hall.

Gene cocked his head and rubbed his nose. “Well we got to get going. That album is not going to record itself.”

 

 

The album was near completion. They had a one more song to record and then they were done. Besides the finishing touches.

The last song to be recorded would be a song Paul and Ace built together. They often told people it came from a riff they came up with, but in truth the lyrics were about their relationship. I’m comin’ home, baby.

Paul never let his mind slip while he played the guitar. It was his passion, not something he just picked up as a hobby. Today was different. He wrote this song with his boyfriend. The same boyfriend who socked him in the face. Of course, it was an accident, but it was still uncalled for.

He was an empty shell playing his notes. He had no emotion behind his playing. No emotion to give to his playing. He had lost it all last night. His eyes were as dry as a desert.

Ace noticed. Noticed he was having to pick up a little of the razzle dazzle that Paul generally offered. Once they finished he knew he needed to say something to his boyfriend. But what? Sorry I punched you in the face?

Before he could run up to the starchild, Gene stepped in. Ughhhh…

Gene grabbed Paul’s arm and led him into a closet.

“Gene, what the hell? It’s tight as hell in here.” Paul whined, but he was in the right to. The closet was so small he could taste Gene’s hair.

“Paul look, I know, okay? I know something bad happened. But you have to tell me.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Gene.” What a liar.

“Who in their right mind falls off the bed and hits the nightstand so hard the bruise their nose? I’ve seen plenty of people do it and no bruised noses.”

Paul avoided staring at Gene. He knew the bassist already knew the truth. He was trying to squeeze it out of him. “I told you, Gene. I. Fell. That’s it.”

“He hit you, didn’t he?”

Paul fell quiet. No answer.

“Dammit, Paul. I’m going to kill him!” Gene fumbled around with the doorknob.

“No, Gene! He didn’t mean to. He meant to hit Peter, and Peter moved too quickly. He didn’t mean to hurt me.”

That wasn’t good enough for Gene. He about broke the door down as he barreled towards the lead guitarist. He needed to pay for what he had done. Paul continued to beg in the closet. Weeping out please for Gene to stop.

Luckily, Ace and Peter had left. They were complaining of hunger and went to get a bite to eat together.

Paul sighed with relief to find out that they had left. He knew Ace didn’t mean to hurt him, but Gene would never see it that way. The two of them left soon after.

 

 

Gene and Paul swung by McDonald’s and got a couple of burgers for themselves. They made their way back to the hotel and ate in the parking lot. Paul offered half his meal to Gene who protested at first, but caved in. “Stanley, you really need to eat more.”

Paul just shrugged and left the car to retreat to his room. His room that he shared with Ace. As he approached the door he felt his stomach drop. He didn’t know how to react around Ace anymore. He didn’t know if he could look into his eyes again.

Deciding he could handle seeing Ace again, he opened the door. Not only was Ace in the room, but so was Peter. They were cuddled in bed watching some gangster movie Peter really liked.

He should have been upset, angry at seeing the two of them cuddled up like that. Instead, he was happy. Happy to see they had made up after last night.

“Hey Paulie! Wanna watch this with us? It’s a good one!” Peter was so excited. He baffled on and on about the details of the movie. Paul just smiled back at him and nodded.

Ace was quiet. He didn’t know what he should say. He watched Paul walk over to the bed beside him, but he wished so badly that Paul had sat next to him.

Peter looked up at Ace so innocently, “Hey spaceman, you care if I trade with Paul?”

The sweetness in his voice was almost angelic. Such a cute kitty.

Ace nodded and kissed his friend’s forehead, “Thanks, kitty,” he whispered.

Peter gladly jumped from the bed and switched spots with Paul. Paul was a little hesitant to jump back into Ace’s arms. He felt a sharp pain rise in his nose each step he took to get to the bed. He looked down to see Ace smiling at him. Damn that cute face of his.

As he crawled in bed next to Ace he felt at ease. All the feelings weighing him down before were now gone. He hummed as the lead guitarist wrapped his arm around his waist. He looked up at his boyfriend, “I love you, Acey Spacey.”

Ace was hung up on the words. He couldn’t believe after all he had done that Paul was still in love with him. “I love you too, starshine.”

The two kissed passionately, Paul’s hand caressing Ace’s cheek while Ace’s hand caressed Paul’s. It was beautiful. Almost like a scene in a painting.

After their kiss Paul fiddled with the ring on his finger. Maybe one day he would marry Ace. Take in all of his flaws, drinking, and drug binging. He could handle it. For now at least.


End file.
